


Not Some Starry-Eyed Waif

by alby_mangroves



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Drawing, F/M, Fanart, bridal carry Zen-Whoberis style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: Gamora and her squishy Terran. That's it. That's the plot. Are they in the midst of a battle? Is Gamora carrying Star-Lord off to an underground lair in the elaborate mating ritual of her people? Nobody knows! It's a write-your-own-ending situation!





	Not Some Starry-Eyed Waif

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



 

**[Tumblr](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/164910327424/not-some-starry-eyed-waif-for-sholiofic) **

 


End file.
